By using cylindric drums for sanding/polishing tools having undercut and through-going grooves in the surface of the cylindric drum, thus enabling fitting and replacing sanding elements sliding longitudinally, it is necessary that the longitudinally displacing sanding elements are held in place during use of the sanding/polishing tool.
Normally, at one end of the cylindric drum there will be an arrangement with a plate and a means for fastening the cylindric drum to a drive unit, e.g. a gearbox and/or a motor. At the other end of the cylindric drum there will be a second arrangement with a releasable plate and possibly a means for fastening the cylindric drum to a support unit.
However, this has the drawback that in order to replace the sanding elements in the cylindric drum, the arrangement with the releasable plate has to be taken apart, which may be cumbersome and time-consuming.